A Kitsune's Hime
by Gin Ryu No Rai
Summary: Naruto has just returned from his 3 year long training trip. With him, he has a suprise. And a princess in Spring COuntry wants to tell him she'd fallen for him. Naruto X Princess Yukie
1. Chapter 1

_Princess Fujikaze Yukie of Snow Country, watched in horror as the dictator of Snow Country, Kazahana Dotou, blast two dragons of black ice towards a horde of orange clad shinobi in the air. They were all kage bunshins of one Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure. The Narutos all said at the same time._

_" I'm going to pay you back for every punch you gave me, with compound interest!"_

_But the anouncement was cut short as the dragons of ice hit their marks. after the smoke cleared, it showed two Narutos facing him, one with his right hand out with the other compressing chakra into the form of a ball._

_" Naruto!" Yukie exclaimed, happy that the blonde was safe. " I beleive! I beleive in you! YOu've made this unlucky princess beleive you are the best ninja!" _

_Naruto smirked when he heard what she said and replied. " That..." the clone started, " I already know!" the real Naruto finished as they charged towards Dotou. The ball of chakra in his hand shining in seven colors from the reflections of the six mirrors surrounding them/ Yukie watched in awe as a silver-haired Jounin and a pink-haired kunoichi land next to her. _

_" It's the seven color chakra!" the pink-haired Haruno Sakura exlaimed, " just like in the movie!"_

_NAruto ducked under Dotou and slammed the ball into his chest, where the armor's cell fixture. _

_" Take this, Rasengan!" _

**In Spring Country( Formerly known as Snow Country)**

" Yukie-sama! It's time to wake up!" Called a woman's voice. The maid was in her late forties, she wore a purple kimono, she had light purple hair tied up in a bun with suprisingly teal eyes.

" Did you have the dream again, Yukie-sama?" the maid asked. Yukie just nodded while getting out of bed. The maid sighed.

" It's been three years since you've last seen him, Yukie-sama. Your a princess for goodness sake, use it to visit Konoha to see this Uzumaki Naruto, and tell him your feelings, before you're too late."

Yukie thought about this and smiled.

" You're right, tell the elders, I'm going to Konohagakure." she said. ' For the man that beleived in me, allowing me to beleive in myself.' she thought as she packed for the trip.

* * *

**In Konoha**

Tsunade was having a bad day, it's been three years since Naruto left on his training mission with the pervert, and he was supposed to be here already. But the brat wasn't here yet. Her assistant, Sakura was also exited to see the return of her blonde teamate, hoping she improved enough to stop holding her teamates back. Suddenly, Tsunade's other assistant, Shizune, ran strait into the office.

" Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama is waiting for you at the main gate, he said to bring Sakura here as well." Shizune said, happy that Naruto is back. Tsunade and Sakura then left toward the main gate and ran towards the gate. When they got there, they only saw Jiraiya, staanding there, waiting for something. The perverts clothing didn't change at all. He just stood there with a duffle, looking away from them, as if waiting for something else.

" Jiraiya, where is Naruto? Why isn't he with you?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya turned around and said something incoherant.

" What was that, Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

" I said, he will be coming shortly. He just had to get something." was her reply.

" What is he getting? What's in the bag?" Tsunade asked.

" It's a suprise."

" Are you guys talking about me?" came a voice from behind them. The three turned and gasped at what they saw, except for Jiraiya. Standing in front of them, was a fifteen year old Naruto, wearing an orange jumpsuit, with black stripes going down its side. He was atleast 5'9 and had a well toned body. But that wasn't what made Tsunade and Sakura gasp. It was who he was carrying that made them gasp.

" Heh. I told you that I would keep my promise, Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully as he set down the prone body of one Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura ran towards Sasuke's body and checked his vital signs. Once she was done, she sighed in relief and went to NAruto and gave him a hug. She then started to cry muttering " Thank you thank you" over and over. The hug was new for Naruto, so he hesitantly hugger her back and tried to soothe her. Tsunade saw this and turned to Jiraiya.

" Is whats in the bag what I think it is?" she asked the other sennin. Jiraiya just nodded.

" In this bag, is the head of Orochimaru. In about two weeks, Anko and Sasuke's seals should be gone." Jiraiya said.

" How did you two do it?" Tsunade asked. It was Naruto, who had calmed Sakura down, that had answered.

" Well, I made a deal." he said, nervously.

" A deal? A deal with who?" Tsunade asked, confused.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to say anything in the open.

" Can we continue this in your office, Baa-chan? After we take Sasuke to the hospital?" Naruto asked. Tsunade was about to punch him when he called her a granny, but just settled with a twitching forehead and a glare.

" Alright, we'll take him to the hospital. After that, we will talk."

* * *

**Two Hours Later- In the Hokage Tower  
**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto were all in Tsunade's office. Naruto is now telling her about who he made a deal with, and why.

" Okay," Naruto started, " In order to beat Orochimaru, I had to get stronger, so... I talked with the fox."

" You what?" Tsunade all but yelled at the blonde boy.

" I talked to Kyuubi to see if it could train me..."

**Flashback**

Naruto was walking in his sewer of a mind toward where the Nine tailed Demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed. When he got there, he saw a a giant pair of blood red eyes, a set of teeth that could make him look like a tooth-pick, and blood red fur.

**" What do you want, Gaki?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto walked up to him and said, " I want to make a deal with you. You train me and give me more of your power, and I'll let you have control of my body for a little bit in battles. So you can feel the thrill of a kill again." Naruto offered. The fox seemed to be thinking about what the boy said and finally nodded.

**" Deal Kit, I will train you and give you more of my chakra, and You let me have your senses to feel what you feel and let me have some free time for a battle. Ok?" **the fox asked, trying to get more out of the deal.

" Fine, but you can only kill the enemy, you cannot attack my friends or teamates. Got it?" the fox nodded.

**" Ok. Now to do this, just rip the left corner of the seal and the deal will be complete." **Naruto did as he was told, and ripped of the left corner of his seal off. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, in pain. After a few minutes of pain, it intensified, and Naruto blacked out._  
_

**End Flashback**

" And thats what happened Baa-chan." Naruto finished, recieving a paper weight to the head.

" Ok, so the Kyuubi trained you. How did you beat Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Jiraiya were in the middle of Ocean Country, infront of them were Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke.( All three are wearing Oto uniforms)

" Well, well, Naruto-kun, its good to see you. Now Sasuke-kun can finally gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. While I can dispose of you, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

" Not a chance, Orochimaru, I promised Sakura-chan that I would take Sasuke-teme back, and I won't break that promise!" Naruto yelled as red chakra started to envelope him. Orochimaru saw this and frowned. He turned to his right hand man.

" Kabuto, you stay here and get ready to heal Sasuke-kun when his fight is finished. Sasuke-kun, take care of Naruto-kun." He said as he charged Jiraiya and Sasuke charged Naruto, already in curse seal level two. Sasuke was still just a little bit taller then Naruto as they both charged, Sharingan blazing. The five were so engrossed with the fights and Kabuto watching Sasuke fight, they didn't notice two figures coming behind Kabuto.

Sasuke performed some hand seals and yelled " Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(1)" and shot a big giant fire ball towards Naruto. NAruto saw the fire coming and did some hand seals of his own.

" Suiton Suijinheki!(2)" and a barrier of water formed around him. Naruto then did some more hand seals and called out " Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!(3)" and shot a vortex of highly pressurized water towards Sasuke, who shouted,

" Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu!(4)" and shot a powerful beam of fire, canceling the two attacks out.

" Hmph, you've gotten better, Dobe." Sasuke sneered, performing hand seals again.

" Thanks, you to I guess, teme." Naruto replied as he to started handseals. " Give it up Sasuke, I've mastered a lot of Suiton jutsus to take out your Katon, you can't win."

" We'll see about that, Katon, Karyuu Endan!(5)" And shot a Dragon of Fire towards Naruto.

" Yes we will, Suiton, Suishouha!(6)" And a giant wave of water crashed into Sasuke's dragon, completely dousing it, and continuing onto Sasuke. Sasuke watched in horror as the wave of water crashed down on him. Even with his curse seal level two, he had to get out of the water or he'd drown. As the water subsided, Sasuke saw Orochimaru land a knee to Jiraiya's stomach knocking him to Naruto, who was charging up a Rasengan. Sasuke then looked to Kabuto about to yell to him to heal him when he saw Kabuto's headless body fall to the ground. Behind the body of the traitorous nin, stood the man that Sasuke vowed to kill. Uchiha Itachi. Itachi then looked to Sasuke and said, " Little brother, turning to a snake for power, I'm disapointed in you. You are still weak."

" What are you doing here, Itachi?" Jiraiya asked, powering up a Rasengan of his own.

" We were here to try to persuade Naruto-kun to come with us, but now that we see Orochimaru, our business with you will be put on hold for now. We were looking for our traitorous member, and now that we found him, we will kill him." Itachi said in an emotionless tone as his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared as he looked to Orochimaru. Orochimaru paled as he made the mistake to look into Itachi's eyes. Itachi then did a few hand seals and said, " Kaze no Yaiba(7)." They watched as the blade of wind went straight to Orochimaru's neck, cutting off his head, killing him instantly. Itachi then turned to Naruto and said, " Naruto-kun, we will meet again, until next time, Kisame, we leave." But before they could leave, they heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Itachi turned around to see Sasuke charge at him with a Chidori charged. And Like the last time this happened, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's risk, and broke it. He then knocked him out with his Mangekyou Sharingan and threw him towards Naruto. " He is still weak, until we meet again, Naruto-kun." And the two vanished with a swirl of leaves and water.

End Flashback

" Then we were on our way back to Konoha, and Sasuke-teme hasn't waken up since." Naruto finished. Tsunade was shocked. Naruto had learned the suiton jutsu's of the Nidaime Hokage and and could have beaten Sasuke in the fight. And Itachi had killed Orochimaru, and left Naruto alone for now. Well, Naruto was still in danger, but she was sure that he could get through it.

"Well, Naruto, for bringing back Uchiha Sasuke, andwith the completion of all the missions I've sent you, I hereby give you the rank of Jounin." Tsunade said as she gave him a vest.

" Yatta! I can't wait to tell the others, I wonder how they are now?" Naruto said.

" Well, Sakura is a Chuunin, as is Chouji from team ten. Kiba, Shino, and Neji are Hunter-nin. Shikamaru is a Jounin, as is Tenten and Rock Lee. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata are special Jounin, while Hinata and Sakura are both Medic-nins as well."

" Wow," NAruto said, " well, I gotta go, and... Oh! I forgot one thing." He ran up to Tsunade and gave her a hug. " I missed you Tsunade no Baa-chan." and he let go of the hug and left. Tsunade smiled and said " We missed you to." She then turned to Jiraiya.

" Was what he said true?" she asked.

" About what? The fight between Orochimaru, or that he missed you? Cause both are ture." Jiraiya said.

Tusnade then sighed and went to read the documents from Spring Country. At one particular document, her eyes widened and she looked to Jiraiya.

" Does the brat still have a crush on Sakura?" She asked. Jiraiya raised and eye-brow.

" No he dosen't, not anymore. Why?"

" Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

" No, why? You want to be his girlfriend?" Jiraiya asked, with a perverted thought in his mind.

" No baka! It looks like Naruto saved a princess three years ago, and she wants to meet him and take him on a date!" she said, handing the document to the Gama-sennin. Jiraiya read the document and when he was done, he grinned proudly and yelled,

" NOW THAT'S MY STUDENT!" he started to laugh. Tsunade laughed to and started wonder what she should say to make him go on the date with Yukie-hime, of Spring Country.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter, I hope you like it. I just couldn't help myself, I always wanted to read a Naruto X Yukie pairing but couldn't find one, so, I just wrote one instead. I hope it was good. And Sorry to Demon God Of Chaos since he wanted to be the first to right one. I'm not even the first to write it either. But I hope you guys and girls like it. 

1- Fire Element Grand Fireball

2 - Water Element Water wall

3 - Water Element Water Explosion

4 - Fire Element Dragon Fire

5 - Fire Element Dragon Flame Blast

6 - Water Element Water Wave

7 - Blade of Wind


	2. The Date

A Week Later

When Naruto came back, he met up with all of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team. He found that Chouji and Ino who still looked the same, were now a couple, as were Hinata and Shino. Neji, Tenten, aand Lee changed slightly, Tenten was a little taller, with more curves to her body, Neji had cut his hair, and Lee... Well Lee just looked like another Gai. The Ino-Shika-Cho group didn't change much either, the team that changed the most was team 8. Hinata had lost her shell of shyness, and had grown her hair, Shino just had a Jounin vest over his big trench coat. And Kiba grew taller and was now able to ride on Akamaru's back. The dog was as big as half a horse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Tsunade was in her office with Shizune and Sakura, when an Anbu poofed in.

" Tsunade-sama, your guest has arrived." the Anbu said. Tsunade nodded and said, " Bring me Uzumaki Naruto now, it's important." the Anbu nodded and left. Once he left, a woman in her early twenties came into the room. She had long black hair and clear blue eyes, she also wore a light blue kimono. When she entered the room, Sakura immediately recognized her.

" Yukie-sama? Is that you?" Sakura asked. Yukie just nodded.

" Hai Sakura-san, it's me. Tsunade-sama, I trust you got my letter?" Tsunade nodded while Sakura and Shizune got confused. " Then where is he?" Yukie asked. At that moment, Naruto came in. At this point, Sakura and Shizune were really confused. When Narutos saw who was in the room, he looked at Yukie.

" Yukie-hime? What are you doing here? How is Spring Country? Did you have a nice trip?" Naruto asked excitedly. Yukie looked to Tsunade when Naruto had asked her what she was here for.

" Tsunade-sama, you didn't tell him?"

" Tell me what, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Yukie giggled at what Naruto said, while Tsunade got a twitch on her forehead. Tsunade then sighed and looked to Shizune and Sakura.

" Sakura, Shizune, can you wait for us outside for a bit?" she asked. Her two apprentences nodded and left. One the door was closed, Tsunade looked to Yukie. " Well, I thought you should tell him yourself, Yukie-sama."

Yukie sighed, she then stpped up to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, you remember the last time we saw each other?" she asked. Naruto nodded and she continued. " You not only saved my life, but you also made me believe in myself again. Ever since you left, Iv' had a dream about that day, and now I know why. On that day, I fell in love with you. Your determination, your stubborness, and how you proved me wrong. Please Naruto-kun, will you go out with me?" When Yukie was done, Naruto was silent, He then did what any guy would do after being asked out by a beutiful princess...

THUD

He fainted.

IN NARUTO'S MIND

**' Kit... wake up'** Naruto heard a voice wake him up. Opening his eyes, he found he was again, in his mind. In front of him, was a giant cage with the red furred, nine-tailed, deadly, and demonic Kyuubi no Kitsune. Once Naruto got to the cage, Kyuubi started to laugh hysterically.

**' AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kit, you just fainted right when someone asks you out on a date! How pathetic are you?" **The kitsune raored in laughter.

" Shut up you damn furball! Yukie-chan just asked me out and said she loved me. And I can tell she's telling the truth because when she looks at me, its like Sakura-chan looking at Sasuke-teme. Like I'm the only person in the world." Naruto stated loudly at first, but ended softly.

**' Then why don't you just say yes to _Yukie-chan_?' the fox taunted. **

Naruto reddened at the realization of what he said. " B-b-because she loves me, and I'm not sure if I have any feelings for her."

**' Correction Kit, your not sure yet, but you called her Yukie-chan**. **You have some feelings for her, if you go on this date, they might grow. Besides, remember when that Sakura girl turned you down? What pain do you think she'll feel?'**

Naruto looked down ashamedly. " You're right, the pain hurt when Sakura-chan turned me dow, and I didn't even love her, but Yukie-chan does. I don't want her to go through that pain, I can't let her do that." Naruto then grinned mischievously, " And I think I have the perfect place for the date in mind."

**' Good then wake up.'**

Naruto then felt himself being forced back into reality.

HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade and Yukie stared in shock as Naruto fell. They looked at each other until all of a sudden, Tsunade burst out laughing, unknowingly doing the same to Naruto as Kyuubi was doing to him.

"Uhh...what happened?" Naruto's voice came from below them. The two women looked down to him to see Naruto standing up. Tsunade then turned to Naruto.

" So, Naruto, what is your answer? Or have you forgotten what you're here for?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked to Yukie and said, " I have one thing to ask Yukie-hime," she nodded. " Can I pick you up tomorrow at lunch, Yukie-chan?"

Blushing at the newly added suffix, Yukie nodded and hugged Naruto.

" Well, I'll be staying at the Burning Leaf Hotel, Naruto-kun." she then looked to Tsunade. " Thank you Tsunade-sama, for allowing me this."

" Don't mention it, the brat needs a girlfriend now." Tsunade replied. Yukie nodded and left. Once she left, Shizune and Sakura came into the room. Tsunade just looked to Naruto to see he was deep in thought.

" Whats on your mind, Naruto?" she asked, catching Shizune's and Sakura's attention. Naruto turned to her and scratched the back of is head sheepishly.

" Well, to tell you the truth, Baa-chan. I don't have much money with me since Ero-sennin would always take mine, I kinda need to take some of the pay for the missions Ero-sennin and I went on." Tsunade nodded and gave him a slip of paper to get some money from the bank. Before he left, however, Sakura had to know something.

" Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, what did Yukie-sama need you for?" she asked. Naruto turned to Tsunade as if asking for permission to tell her. Tsunade, getting the message just nodded and Naruto sighed.

" Well, Sakura-chan, Yukie-chan wanted to ask me out on a date. I'll see her at noon tomorrow." Both Sakura and Shizune were shocked to hear this. With that, Naruto just left, thinking.

' Ah dammit, what the hell am I gonna wear? All of my clothes are dirty or ruined.' Naruto thought to himself.

**' Just buy new ones.' **Kyuubi said.  
**

* * *

** TWO HOURS LATER

Naruto had just finished buying all the things he would need for his date with Yukie. With him, were new clothes, a wrapped bundle, and a picnic basket. He then went to his apartment, which he was sure as dirty as ever. As he opened the door to his apartment, he was suprised at how clean it was, there was also new furniture, a new frigde, and a new King-sized bed. He knew Tsunade must have hired a Genin team to clean his house while she bought him the furniture. He smiled, and put his stuff on the ground, took a shower, and went to sleep.

* * *

NEXT DAY-NOON 

Yukie was standing outside of the Burning Leaf Hotel, waiting for Naruto. She hoped he hadn't stood her up but then remembered, this was Uzumaki Naruto, he would never hurt one of his friends. On the inside she jumped for joy when she saw him walking towards her, but when she saw what he was wearing, she blushed. Naruto was walking towards her with white pants, an orange T-shirt under a white and orange jacket. His spiky hair shone in the sunlight, Tsunade's necklace gleamed as well. In his hands was a blue rose. When Naruto handed the rose to Yukie, he whipered something in her ear.

" These are for you, Yukie-chan, the blue reminded me of your beautiful eyes."

Yukie blushed a little when she heard him.

" Thank you Naruto-kun." she said. " Now, shall we be off?" Naruto nodded and offered her his arm, which she accepted, and they walked. " Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Yukie asked, Naruto just smiled at her and said,

" It's a suprise."

After walking for a couple of minutes, they reached the Hokage monument. Yukie looked a little confused when Naruto took her to the left ear of the Shodaime, but was shocked when he put some chakra onto one spot, and the ear slid to the side, allowing them to enter.

" I found this out once on my birthday, you are the first person whom has ever seen what I've found Yukie-chan. I figured this would be the perfect place for our date." Naruto said, confusing Yukie even more.

' He wanted to have our date in a cave? Maybe he dosen't like me." she thought, sadly. Her sadness was soon washed away into awe once she saw where they were going. Yukie found herself in a beautiful forest, where there was a lake to her left, and a waterfall pouring into it. She looked to the right, and saw the most beautiful ume trees she's ever seen. Under the largest tree, she saw a picnic cloth, a basket, and a cooler, probably filled with beverages.

" It's beautiful, Naruto-kun. Where are we?" she asked her companion. Naruto led her towards the picnic and he spread the cloth for her to sit down on.

" Well, we're in a forest behind the Hokage Monument, right behind training area 44, or the Forest of Death. That's one of the reasons why noone ever comes here. I thought a picnic in a lovely forest, next to a nice clear lake, an amazing waterfall, and with a beautiful princess would be a perfect date. Don't you?" he asked, gaining a blush from Yukie. Yukie then blinked.

" What's the other reason that people don't come here, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto just grinned and said to her, " it's a suprise."

The two then started to eat, with some talking. They talked about Naruto's training, sensei's with Naruto's warning of Jiraiya, and Spring country. They were soon done with the food and were about to leave, when Naruto grabbed Yukie's waist. She looked to him questionably and he said, " It's time for you suprise." and at that, two horse-sized foxes come out of the forest and drink from the lake, behind them, were about half a dozen fox kits, following them. All of the foxes were grayish-black, while one of the kits were just black. It was the smallest of the group. The two bigger foxes each had four bushy tails while the kits had either one or two. Slowly, the kits began to notice Naruto and Yukie watching them, and one-by-one, they came over to them. The first to come was the black furred one, who instantly nuzzled Yukie's leg, as if it wanted to get up. Yukie then picked it up and it yipped and licked her face. She giigled a little and Naruto grinned too. The two adult kitsunes then looked to their kits and slowly came over. Naruto scrathed one of them behind the ears and said, " Yukie-chan, I'd like you to meet Kyohaku and his mate, Naiya. These are their kits, whom seem to like you." he stated as two kits leaped onto her shoulders and curled up, and letting their tails soflty wrap around her neck. Yukie said a nice " Hello" to the two kitsunes and they just yipped and bowed to her. Naruto then looked to the sky to see a white bird.

" Sorry Yukie-chan," he sighed, " but I'm being summoned by Obaa-chan for some reason. I have to end our date short." Yukie nodded and put the kits down, waved goodbye to the kitsunes and the two left.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER 

Naruto and Yukie were now in front of the Burning Leaf Hotel. Naruto turned to Yukie.

" Well, I had a lot of fun hanging around with you today, Yukie-chan. Too bad our date was cut short-" he was cut off when Yukie suddenly pressed her lips onto his. Naruto's eyes widened then he started to kiss back. Naruto could also hear the fox inside him encouraging him on. After about three minutes, they both came out for air, Yukie blushing hard and Naruto grinning like an idiot when he remembered the bird.

" Dammit, I'm sorry Hime-chan, but I have to go now, how about we have another date sometime? Maybe like saturday?" he asked, Yukie blushed even more at the new pet name he gave her and nodded. He then gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Leaving a happy Yukie, and her maid laughing her ass off at what she saw.

* * *

HOKAGE TOWER 

Naruto then came into Tsunade's office through her window and sat down on the window edge. There he saw the whole rookie nine and Gai's team, minus Sasuke.

" Yo." he said to everyone in the room. Tusnade looked at his face and smirked.

" So I guess you had a good time on your date, Naruto?" she asked. He just nodded.

" Yea, it was great, until you summoned me." Just then, everyone besides Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura grew confused.

" Who did you go out with, Naruto?" asked Ino, as she looked at him. Naruto sighed and looked to Tsunade again, asking for permission. Tsunade nodded and said,

" Well, I had a great time dating my Hime-chan. We had a picnic and stuff, and other stuff I won't tell you." Kiba just groaned and said " Who's Hime-chan?"

" Why, Fujikaze Yukie-hime. She asked me out." he said with a grin on his face. Kiba's as well as everyone in the group besides Tsunade and her two apprentences' jaws dropped.

" Are you kidding me? Why would a princess want to date you, when there's me?" Kiba asked, but was ignored. After a few minutes of talking, Tsunade got irritated and just yelled

" SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room quieted down.

" Now, the reason that I called you here was to tell you," she paused, " he's awake."

* * *

Well, heres chapter two, I hope you all like it. And don't worry, I'm still gonna type for Of Foxes and Sharks, it's in brainstorming.  



	3. The revival of an Uchiha

In a white room, a figure stirred. The figure had messy dark hair, was 5' 6, and was chained to the bed. He appeared to have awoken from a nightmare, with a cold sweat. He looked around the room and sighed.

" What's happened to me?" Sasuke asked himself as he recalled the ' dream' he had.

DREAM

_Sasuke watched as Naruto fought Gaara in his transformed state, after he himself, had failed. He then saw himself use his Chidori on a Rain-nin with a sword of yellow chakra, causing a crack until Naruto used his spinning bal of wind on the crack, causing the Rain-nin to fly into the whirlpool behind him. He then saw a man in black armor hit Naruto into a crack in the ice hey were fighting on while he charged at him with his Chidori charged. He created a crack like in the sword and was punched away, he blacked out before he saw Naruto charge at the man. He then saw that he was fighting Naruto in a valley with the Sho and Nidaime Hokages as statues. Naruto was covered in a red chakra outline of a fox, he looked into the water at his reflection to see that his hair had turned grey, the whites of his eyes had turned black with his three tomoe Sharingan blazing. He was growing wings out of his back that looked like backwards hands. The two charged each other, Sasuke with a black Chidori, and Naruto with a purple ball of wind, both of their eyes were red. Naruto's eyes were red slits, while Sasuke's were the Sharingan. Their attacks met with the cries of battle._

_**" Rasengan!"**_

_" Chidori!" _

_As their attacks collided, a ball of black energy surrounded the two. Showing glimpses of their childhood selves. Then everything went blank._

_END DREAM_

Sasuke waited patiently for one of his guards to open the door to check on him so that they could inform the Hokage about him. Then he would be asked for information, while he would ask them about what had happened. All of a sudden, the door opened, revealing five figures. His eyes widened in suprise when he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto, all standing in front of him.

" How are you doing, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was to dry to talk. Tsunade sighed, and Sakura gave him some water. He gulped down the life giving liquid, until the glass was empty. Sasuke then looked at everyone in the room and spoke.

" W-what happened to me?" he asked. Jiraiya looked at him oddly.

" Sasuke, what was the last thing you remember?" he asked. The Uchiha thought back.

" The last thing I remember clearly was when we were in the Forest of Death. We were fighting some Grass-nin and Naruto was asking me if I was ok. Then after the Grass-nin bit me, it's all pieces."

" Sasuke-kun, which was two and a half years ago." Sakura said. Jiraiya nodded.

" It seems that Orochimaru's Curse Seal affects your memory and your mentality. With it gone, you have full access to all of the jutsus that were given to you by Orochimaru. The question is, how can we trust you again?" The pervert said. The room fell silent as his words were comprehended. Tsunade sighed.

" From now on until we can trust you again, you will be paired up with Hatake Kakashi. You will not have missions higher then C-rank." she said and smirked. " It looks like team 7 has rebanded." Sasuke s he hen looked to Naruto, thinking of what to say.

" Naruto..." he started, gaining Naruto's attention. " When was the last time we saw each other before you found me?" he asked. Naruto grimaced.

" Two and a half years ago, we fought each other in the Valley of the End. We fought with everything we had, but you still won." he explained. After hearing this, Sasuke frowned.

" So it really happened..." he said. Tsunade then grew intrigued. Sasuke then explained his dream. Everything that had happened. Naruto flinched when Sasuke came to the part of their fight n the Valley of the End. Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, who weren't there to see, listened intently onto his every word. They looked to Naruto after Sasuke was done to see nothing, Naruto had gone without them knowing.

" Where did he go now?" Tsunade asked to herself.

" Tsunade-sama, what has happened while I was with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked to Sakura for her to tell him as she went off to look for Naruto.

" Sasuke-kun, for the past two and a half years, the rest of the rookie nine and Team Gai became Chuunin and Jounin, and Ino and Hinata just became Special Jounin two months ago. And since you are back, you are about the third or fourth strongest, but the lowest rank." Sakura laughed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

" You mean that even Naruto isn't a Genin anymore? What rank is he and how strong is he?" he asked, " wait, what rank are you, Sakura?"

" Well, Naruto and I are now Chuunin, and I don't know how strong he is, but I've been training with Tsunade-same since you left." she said. Sasuke was silent for a while until Sakura was about to leave.

" Sakura..." he said, Sakura stopped and looked to him.

" Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

" C-c-can you ever forgive me?" At that moment, Sasuke felt Sakura wrap her arms round him, he felt her tears running down her face.

" Oh Sasuke-kun, I've been waiting so long for you to come back, Naruto and I were planning on rescuing you on our own. But Naruto surprised me by bringing you back when he came back. He promised me he would, and he did. I'm so happy."

With Naruto

Naruto was at a random training ground, beating the hell out of the unlucky wooden post. He jumped away and performed several hand seals.

" Kaze no Yaiba!" he yelled as he shredded the post to pieces. He looked to the sun and decided to go home to rest, he still had another date with Yukie-hime tomorrow.

When he got home, he immediately sensed two familiar chakra signatures inside his house. He sighed and went in.

" Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked. The two sannins' faces were grim as hey looked at him.

" You brat! Why didn't you tell us of what had happened?" Tsunade asked.

" Ero-sennin knew about it Baa-chan." Naruto reasoned, while Tsunade sent a glare towards her perverted teammate. Jiraiya sighed and tried to explain.

" He asked me not to say anything about it. He told me about it after we left Konoha." They talked for a few more hours when Naruto said he had to get some sleep for his date the next day when Jiraiya started to question him about it with a perverted blush causing Tsunade to punch him out a window.

" Goodnight, Brat." she said and left, leaving Naruto by himself. He sighed and went to bed, dreaming of another date with Yukie-hime.

Next Day

When Naruto woke up the next day, he found a slightly large box n his kitchen table wit a letter on it. Curiously, he opened the letter and read it.

_' Dear Naruto, _

_If you are reading this, then you have finally proved to me that you can protect yourself. If you didn't know, this is your old man, Kazama Arashi, also known as the Yondaime. I hoped the Village would treat you well, but I know they might not. Just know that your mother and I do love you. As you know, I am of Kazama, the fastest clan in Konoha, but your mother, her name was Hinou Kagome. If you want a picture of her, just ask Sarutobi-jiji, or the current Hokage. If your wondering how this box came here, it was a special summoning jutsu that would summon the box and everything in it to you once you were proven to be ready. I'm sorry for all of the pain that you went through because of me, but please be strong. You also have a bloodline limit, from your mother's side since my bloodline, is the ability to go as fast as light. You are able to control fire, to activate your bloodline, your mother gave a series of seals you have to perform, don't do them just yet because the pain you will feel is intense. Along with this letter, are some clothes your mother wanted you to wear, the scrolls with all of my jutsu, the scroll of all of your mother's jutsu, and a gift from your other. Please use them well and become a better man than me, make sure if something happens to the village, that you will protect your precious people. You may seem that everyone hates you, but remember these words: To the world, you maybe one person, but to one person, you're the world. _

_Your old man,_

_Kazama Arashi, Yondaime'_

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he finished the letter. He turned to the box and examined it. It was about two feet in length ad about four feet in height made of polished oak. He opened the box to find a red long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black cargo paints, black nin sandal-boots, and a red and black jacket with a red hood and mask, made to cover his mouth, nose, and cheek strikes. After he took a shower put them on, he found a pair of red and black fingerless gloves. Under those, were two summoning three summoning seals, so he bit his thumb and swiped it across from the first one. Out of the seal came three things, another letter, a black katana candle, and another katana, with a very wide sheath. he picked up the letter and began to read.

_' Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I am so very sorry for all the pain hat you must have went through. If you haven't figured this out yet, I'm your mother, Hinou Kagome, the last of the Hinou clan. I'm sorry for not being able to be there with you, for you when you were scared or hurt, hold you when you were sad. Naruto-kun, please forgive me. And since I won't be there for you, I wanted to give you three things, the first two are your birthday presents, and last of the family heirlooms. The Katana handle without a blade, is a Z level chakra blade. If you didn't know, Z is the highest level when being compared to weapons. It is called the Hijin no ken(1). The other katana with the over-sized sheath is called Ryuukiba. The two blades you will find are close enough together that when they cut, you won't be able to sew up the wound before it gets infected and you my die, or lose an appendage. You will also be able to channel some chakra in between the blades to make them extra deadly. In the next seal, are all of my jutsu. Learn them well. And to activate your bloodline, the seals are: dragon, bird, tiger, bird, rat, ox, boar, dragon, tiger, snake, and dragon. But be careful, you will feel immense burning in your hands, you will be able to control fire with your hands, and be able to create fire as well. Good luck my son, and please forgive me. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Kazama Hinou Kagome'_

Naruto smiled at the letter his mother left him and picked up the Hijin no ken and placed it behind him into the slot in the back of his pants. He then Picked up the Ryuukiba and was surprised by the lightness of the blade and slid it into the notch to make it go in diagonally from his right shoulder to the top of his left hip. He then performed the seals for his bloodline and after he finished, a burning beyond anything he could imagine went thru his body. He fell to his knees after holding in the pain for about five minutes and blacked out.

1- Sword of the Sun god

2- Dragon Fang

Here is the next chapter to the fic. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't really feel up to updating for this fic. I do hope you enjoy this fic... but for the next chapter, I must have at least fifteen reviews for this story. I need to know how many people actually like my stories.


End file.
